A Day Of Training
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: The day was full of training; Noel was worn out that evening. He stretched with a yawn, as Caius just stood without a sweat. ' We still have one more thing to do, please meet me at my courters Noel. ' Noel kneeling down to breath, he nodded. ' A-Alright. ' He muttered out breathlessly as he begun to trail behind the man, towards the house.


The day was full of training; Noel was worn out that evening. He stretched with a yawn, as Caius just stood without a sweat. '' We still have one more thing to do, please meet me at my courters Noel. '' Noel kneeling down to breath, he nodded. '' A-Alright. '' He muttered out breathlessly as he begun to trail behind the man, towards the house.

Caius opened his front door, and allowed Noel to enter, and he locked it behind them. Noel gazed upon the room and scratched his head. '' Um…so what else do we have to do? - '' Caius was silent. Noel raised an eyebrow upon his manner and stepped forward. '' Eh, earth to Caius? - '' Caius turned towards him and begun to undo his clothes. '' I need to make love to you. '' He stated in certainty.

Noel's eyes widened upon his words, and he begun to laugh. '' Haha, what are you talking about? - '' Caius pushed the male on his back, making Noel hit the floor with a thud. The young man gasped. '' C-Caius?! '' Caius was silent, he swiftly removed his clothes, leaving his underwear to be removed last- His muscular build out for Noel to gawk, Caius smirked and moved onto the younger man's body- tugging up his shirt to reveal the other man's pink nipples and build. '' H-Huh!? – '' Caius lowered his lips to Noel's nipples, and began to suck at the little pointy nipples. Noel gasped shockingly and groaned as the other man tore at his chest. '' Nn! Shit! Caius- '' Caius ignored Noel's whines and attempts to free himself from his hold, because honestly he made sure Noel wasn't going to escape.

Caius kissed at the young man's pale neck, and sucked hard making a purple hickey onto Noel's neckline. Noel trembled. '' Caius stop- '' Noel asked in discomfort- as Caius bit and sucked at his neck. The Guardian had slipped a palm into his drawstring trousers and began groping his penis. '' Ah! '' Noel gasped in surprise. Caius chuckled, and licked his lips and squeezed Noel's penis- pumping it in his palm making Noel tremble. '' SH-Shit! Caius, you Bastered! Ahn! '' Caius smirked and kissed Noel onto the cheek; he pulled the younger man's pants down and placed them to rest onto the floor beside his.

Noel seemingly violated, he trembled from the cold of the wooden floors of Caius's home. '' Caius…stop torturing me- '' He pleaded in short breaths- his penis now erected and weeping precum from the older man's toying. Caius gazed at Noel's cock in amusement, the Guardian placed his hands onto Noel's balls and began to grope. Noel arched his back with a grunt. '' Shit! '' Caius smirked. '' You're pretty big- I'd never guessed…'' Caius joked, absently stroking Noel's length. Noel cringed. '' You Bastered! Guh! - '' Caius groped his ball's harder making his eyes roll back. A long string of precum released down from Noel's 8 inched cock- making the older man licked his lips. '' I want to you see your face when you cum Noel…I bet you'd look ever dashing- '' Caius cooed as he jerked off the other man, with both hands frantically making Noel's precum splatter all over his hands.

Noel trembled rough, and shook with pleasure. '' Caius! God- Nn! I'm going to cum….Ah! - '' Noel ejaculated into Caius's hands- pooling them with his liquid until they were covered. Caius just stared at him for a while- before releasing his tattered palms, and wiping them off with a cloth. Noel still hung back onto the floor breathing frantically- Caius was getting ready for something a bit more pleasing.

Caius tugged down his underwear, to allow his erect penis to spring out angrily for the younger man. It took Noel only a few seconds to focus his eyes onto the length- and boy was it huge. Noel blushed and gasped, as he stared. '' Holy shit…'' Noel spoke to himself as he watched it weep. Caius sneered, and flexed it- making the large veins rage in it like a volcano to erupt. '' It's h-huge…holy shit…'' Caius's dick was pretty damn godly- a total of at least 12 inches but Noel could be wrong- it might have been 13. Thick and long, Caius's cock hair was well trimmed- the Guardian's tip from bloated and swollen as a gigantic mushroom- and especially the man's ball's were huge, stuffed with so much load they hung behind his penis heavily. Noel gulped at the sight, and actually he might consider not beating him to a pulp after all of this- he did violate his manhood afterall.

Caius held up the thick rod, for Noel. '' Suck me. '' He ordered. Noel's eyes went wide at the other man's words. '' Y-You want me to suck- '' Caius nodded. '' Please Noel…'' Noel swallowed thickly- the penis was far too large, how was he going to get it down in the first place? Caius waited impatiently. '' Be more haste about it will you Noel? '' He persisted. Noel nodded and shuffled over towards Caius on the ground. He got on his knees and kneeled before the other man's penis. '' I've never done this- '' Caius saw the opportunity to go in; Noel's mouth was open since he was talking of course. Caius grasped Noel by the hair and pushed in his dick making Noel gag. '' I'll make sure not to go to deep- '' Caius reassured as he began to thrust into the younger man's mouth. '' Mn! Mn! Mn! '' Noel grunted as the other man went in and out of this mouth- the hot thick penis was going to rip his mouth apart. Caius groaned and trembled. '' I'm almost there…'' Caius spoke in a trembling tone as he began to buck his hips fast into Noel's mouth making the young male gag at some points.

'' Mn! Nn! Oh dear Etro! Hah! '' Caius came hard into the males mouth, making Noel release immediately with his mouth flooding with sperm- some of it even spurted out onto his face. '' What the hell!? You're just going to flood my mouth!?- '' Caius chuckled and grunted a bit spurting some more semen onto the young man- making Noel gasp. '' Sorry…'' Caius apologized, as he then pulled Noel close onto his lap. '' W-What are you doing? '' Noel panicked. Caius still recovering from his powerful orgasm- he chuckled breathlessly and groped onto Noel's tight ass making the young man's eyes go wide. '' No, you're not doing that! - Just stop right here! I'm not going that far Caius! - '' Caius placed one of his fingers into his mouth and licked it, before placing the digit into Noel's shithole making the male grunt.

Caius was tad rough, he forced a second digit into the other man's ass- and a third one forcing Noel to become accustomed to his fingers- Noel didn't look like he was enjoying anything. '' Sh-Shit that hurts…take them out…it hurts Caius…'' He groaned in pain. Caius released his fingers and sighed, he turned his gaze towards a drawer in the other room. '' Go and get me some lube- '' He ordered. Noel glared at the man. '' I'm not going to do shit for you- '' Caius smirked in amusement. '' How pleasing- '' He then chunked Noel over onto the floor, making him hit his head quite hard onto the wooden boards. '' Gah! That hurt you ass! - '' Caius ignored him, and went to get some lube- he quickly arrived back to Noel who decided to stay on the floor rubbing his head in pain.

Caius then straddled Noel back into his lap, and began to finger fuck the young man with lube. Noel blushed hard at the smooth entrance of Caius's fingers- '' Mn…'' Noel moaned, as the older man managed to get 4 fingers inside of him. Caius grinned. '' Feels nice doesn't it? – '' Caius purred, removing his fingers and moving a hand for his cock. Noel gasped. '' Wait- how the hell is that going to fit? It's too big! - '' Caius narrowed his eyes at the man. '' It'll fit, just relax…'' Caius encouraged – pushing Noel onto his length. Noel grunted at the sudden entrance- of the man's penis tip nudged against his entrance and then as the man's entire penis slowly pushed into his tight ass. '' Uhnn…'' Noel moaned, as his ass layed flush onto Caius's lap.

Caius held onto the young man's hips, and grinned. '' Here I go than…'' He spoke before he began to thrust into the male- making Noel bounce up and down his lap. '' Ah! Ah! C-Caius you're going to fast! '' Noel groaned, the man's large penis beating into his shithole. '' It's going to r-rip you Bastered! Stop…Hah! Nn! '' Caius ignored the male's whines, and kept going at him. Noel's penis weeping precum, it slapped and splattered onto the two men- as he kept going up and down onto the man's penis. '' Oh Caius! Shit…MM! M-Mmm! '' Noel trembled and came- as then Caius came soon after into the males ass making it flood out of the rim.

Noel tried slowly his breaths, as he then soon realized his ass was stuffed with cum and it was busy running between his crack. '' You…came inside of me? '' Noel asked in anger, looking into the other man's eyes. Caius sneered. '' Yes…'' He replied casually. Noel was too tired to put up a fight, he sighed and layed against Caius's broad chest- '' Hmm…let's do this again sometime? '' Noel asked suddenly.

Caius was surprised by his sudden words. '' Hm, sure…why not? ''

**The End- **


End file.
